


His Rose

by paperscissorsrocket



Category: Allison Hargreeves - Fandom, Ben Hargreeves - Fandom, Diego Hargreeves - Fandom, Five Hargreeves - Fandom, Vanya Hargreeves - Fandom, klaus hargreeves - Fandom, theumbrellaacademy - Fandom, tua
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscissorsrocket/pseuds/paperscissorsrocket
Summary: In which she sees something she shouldn’t
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/original female character
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, It’s actually not my first fa fiction but it is my first posting. I first made this just for myself but i got so invested that I made more chapters! Enjoy and drink water and have a good time.

Rose Quartz was an unusual name for such a ordinary woman, but it was better then nothing. Her pleated skirt and creme tucked shirt would lead you to believe she was ordinary. And you would be correct. Rose Franklin was brought into a living family, raised with two brothers she had a incredible talent for cooking. With a few simple ingredients she could prepare a full course meal in 10 minutes with time to spare. And yet she didn’t utilise her talent, instead opting for a simple sales associate job selling televisions. People on the street wouldn’t bat an eye at Rose upon first glance, perhaps even second glance. Rose believed in simplicity and a simple life, no surprises and no shocking revelations. But without those this story wouldn’t be interesting, would it? 

The cold air hit me soft and pillowy, grazing over my cold skin sending small goosebumps to my arms. If it were any other day I would have taken a sort of jacket or cardigan, but today was a bad day. My alarm clock seemingly stopped working, and I ran out of coffee. My grandmother always told me to turn a bad day into a good takes a few small steps, but now even small steps seemed impossible. Saying small greetings to passerby’s I continued on route to Elliott’s store. Elliot was a good enough boss, letting me take days off and giving me enough pay to keep me afloat. Although I would never complain, he always was open to sit and talk or just to have a friend. The store’s door was still closed, odd for 9 am considering Elliot insisted on opening every morning at 7 am. I fished around my purse for my keys, thankful for my long Dallas keychain. The act of pushing open the door seemingly caused a large silence to fall over the front of the store.  
“Elliot? I’m here for my shift…”  
My voice trailed off as I looked around all the televisions, turned off not so much as even plugged in. Odd for Ellitot, he took so much pride in his color displayes.  
“Rose! Hey um sorry!”  
A flustered Elliot came from the upper portion and began descending the large staircase, almost slipping and falling numerous times.  
“Hey Rose sorry for the inconvenience, The shop isn’t opening today.”  
He continuously kept looking back as if he excepted another individual to come out of the shadows.  
“Oh, alright see you..?”  
“Next week, also can you give me your key?”  
Weather it was subconsciously or on purpose Elliot slowly started advancing forcing me to walk back to the front door.  
“Alright Boss but if It’s alright may I ask why?”  
Elliot’s eyes quickly glanced over his shoulder then to the ground before returning to my face.  
“The store got robbed yeah real nasty all the cash in the register gone.”  
I quickly became slightly flustered for asking such an insensitive and personal question.  
“Oh yes No problem, see you next week.”  
I quickly handed the key to him and scrambled to the door, as Elliot quickly shut the door behind me.  
An unsettling feeling rested in my stomach as I pivioted on my heels and turned back down to the path to my house. The neighborhood I currently lived in was close enough to the city and work to be perfect, but some areas were more concerning then others. The house I had inherited from my parents after their unfortunate deaths. Their passing had been hard on my two brothers, Riley and Jack, we tried to connect after but always fell short. A dark alley way drew my attention as I noticed a large huddled figure. A man crouched down on the pavement, twisting a small canister in between his hands. My curiosity always got the best of men, approaching the man I began to pull out two crumbled dollar bills from my purse. The man’s stark white hair was moving slightly in the wind and even then his large hunched figure remained unmoved.  
“Here you go, you might need this.”  
I stuck the crumbled bills between my fingers and held it out to him, to which he begrudgingly took them. A smile creeped onto my face and with my heart swelled I began to turn back to the main sidewalk. With the small baby step to a happy day in, I could sense the figure begin to move behind me. Just as I was about to glance over my shoulder a large burly hand is placed on my left shoulder, spinning me around. A small hard object is pushed into my stomach and I’m met with cold hard eyes. The man who is now towering over me, held the crumpled bills in one hand, and had a handgun pressed to my stomach in the other.  
“Purse”  
That one word sent a long shiver curling down my spine and all the way to my toes. With shaking hands I handed him the entire bag, trying to hear my eyes away from his. His thumb reached to cock the pistal and there and then I knew it would be the last sound I ever heard. So I closed my eyes and waited for the shot to ring out, waited and waited. The suspense was building by ever second, but oddly enough the creepy feeling left my spine. I squinted one eye open to see nothing but empty dank alleyway. I stood there for far too many minutes, my eyes never leaving the space where he was. The mysterious Blonde man with dead eyes and no doubt wanted to kill me. And yet he didn’t, perhaps we was more then a killing man. This was a step backwards to a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey second chapter let’s go!! I have already written a few chapters sorry if the first chapters are short, Thank you and enjoy!!

Stumbling into the police station, I couldn’t gauge the sound surrounding me only the faint smell of coffe and printing paper. My feet led me to a smal cushioned chair and I promptly sat, feeling my hands grip the armrest. It wasn’t until a figure entered my vision could I finally snap out of my trance.   
“Ma'am? is there anything I can help you with?”   
The tall man wearing a police uniform complete with a shiny gold badge stood peering down at me. My eyes caught a figure behind him, a woman clearly annoyed or frustrated that much I couldn't figure out. She was clearly speaking to the man who had left her to walk over here, just to check up on me.   
“Yes I need help but I can wait, it appears that the woman over there was here first.”   
At this the woman tilted her head to me and a small smile filled her face. The officer offered me a thin pressed smile and turned back to the woman. I could hear some conversation if that’s what you call one word answered from the man, but my mind continued to block out the words. That man had the perfect attempt to kill me, nobody was around to see it and that part of the city wasn’t exactly known for being friendly. And yet he didn’t care enough, or perhaps he didn’t want to make a mess. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a plaid blue dress come into my eyeline and sit right next to me.   
“Thank you for that”   
I lifted my head and straightened my back more to match her professional stance, giving her a smile and out stretching my hand.  
“Rose Quartz, pleasure to meet you and besides it’s only fair.”   
Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, a reaction I (surprisingly) don’t see in many people, most likely to my name.  
“Rose Quartz? As in the crystal?”   
“What can I say, Normal is uncomfortable”   
I added a small laugh at the end to lighten the mood, which thankfully she seemed to receive nicely.  
“Allison Chestnut, I’m here to see my husband.”   
The name Chestnut rang clear in my head, I had heard it somewhere or had I read it? I couldn’t remember but I definitely knew it. And it suddenly struck me dead in my tracks.  
“Chestnut? As in Raymond Chestnut?”   
“Yes, How do you know of him?”  
I let out a airy laugh and began to fiddle with my hands slightly, a nervous tick developed over the years.   
“I’ve read a speech he delivered a few months back, his message ignited something in me.”  
Allison’s small grin then turned into a full on smile and I could practically see the happiness rolling off of her.   
“I am so glad that his message is reaching people like you, folks these days are close minded to say the least.”   
I nodded knowingly and a few quick moments of silence fled over us, not uncomfortable but more of a soft nice silence.   
“Ma’m? Your husband is ready to see you.”   
The stern voice sliced through the silence and Allison instead, huffed and stood up. She paused for a second before turning towards me.  
“I hope I see you around Rose.”   
I only nodded, and in a split moment she was power walking quickly down the long hallway to see her husband. I also remembered why I had come here in the first place, the cold eyes flashed in my memory.   
I quickly stood and brushed myself off, standing to the man's desk. The conversation was much like the one beforehand, quick one worded comebacks even after I rambled off a quick description.   
“Don’t worry ma’am we will be on the lookout, for now all I can say is be careful on the streets.”   
Satisfied with the answer I turned on my heels only to run straight into another tall man.   
“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I wasn’t looking where i was going and-“  
This man was tall and lanky wearing some sort of parachute pants with a open jacket, no sign of a shirt underneath. He was carrying a pair of white boots and was slightly stumbling around. A long beard was clipped with a small bead, if I knew any better I would say he was homeless.   
“No troubles really, you know I would kill for a skirt like that.”   
I laughed lightly and turned to look at his own outfit, seemingly not the most fashionable for this year.   
“Lucy’s Department Store down the street has a huge selection, pleated, maxi, name it and they got it.”   
I soon realized I rambled a little but quickly regained my polite expression.   
“The names Rose, Rose Quartz.”   
He must have accidently left a small laugh slip his mouth because he quickly covered it up with a cough.   
“Klaus, Klaus Hargreeves, Rose Quartz is a interesting name, walk with me.”   
He quickly pivoted on his feet still rambling about some random crystal, but continued to the front door, I had to scramble to keep up.   
“I gave the last name to myself to.. spice things up a little.”   
At this point Klaus and I were walking side by side down the seemingly empty street, him still holding his boots in one hand.   
“That is what I call a good time, people in this decade are so boring and plain pressed. It’s all Mrs. Smith this and Mr. Robert that, never anything fun.”   
I couldn’t tell if Klaus was drunk or just a little original, and I came to my own conclusion it was a mix of the two.   
“Well lets hope in the decades to come more things get spicy.”   
Klaus again let out a hearty chuckle before stopping at the front of Lucy’s department store, he reached into a pocket in the open jacket and produced a small white card.   
“I run a cult, swing by sometime or dont but hey spice am I right?”   
And with that he shoved the card into my hand and strolled into the department store leaving me in the metaphorical dust. The business card read   
‘Klaus Hargreeves: The prophet   
do shit and have fun  
Parkwood Estate, Oshawa’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a longer chapter and we finally get introduced (sorta) to ben. Stay tuned and have fun!

Uneventful was the only word to describe the day, without Elliot’s store I had no prior arrangements or even friends to visit. And worst of all, I still was out of coffee and it seemed my pantry grew more and more empty. Even after my obsessive cleaning spell last night, I still had an itch I just couldn’t scratch. And with that I set off to the grocery store, maybe the itch would subside there. And so, small wallet in hand wearing yet another dress and shirt combo, I made my way down the street. And even now as the more passerby’s walk past me, I cannot seem to let a single thought go. I hadn’t even noticed that in the moment, Elliot had lied or at least bent the truth. If the store was robbed, why did nobody steal the televisions on display? Were they simply too heavy or too much of a hassle.  
“Rose! Didn't expect to see you here.”  
Allison now stood holding the door open for multiple women, now exiting a salon. She now adorned a yellow plaid dress.  
“Allison, good to see you I was just on my way to the grocery store”  
As the last woman walked out of the salon, she finally allowed herself to part from them, walking up to me slightly dusting herself off.  
“Such a coincidence, my car is parked there let’s walk.”  
She then began walking with such confidence and speed I had to double my pace just to match her’s. Even with the sun shining Allison seemed to grab the attention, weather it was intentional or not.  
“How is your husband? I don’t wish to assume..”  
Allison let out a heavy sigh but continued on her power walk through the sidewalks.  
“Still locked up, I’m working my ass off trying to find some way.”  
“If it’s any help, I have lots of free time on my hands”  
It had been a while since I had helped anybody, minus that homeless man who mugged me. But then again Allison seemed way too friendly and put together to rob me for money, right?  
“Perhaps that is just what I need, say Rose where do you work?”  
“Just two streets over at the Television store, but it seems my boss Elliot won’t be opening the shop this week.”  
Allison turned her head slightly to peer down at me, cocking her head to the side as if to ask me to elaborate.  
“The store got robbed apparently, I just feel bad I know how much he treasures his tvs and I wasn’t there to-”  
“Rose you are too precious for this world.”  
I let out a small chuckle and we continued on route to the grocery store which was now in sight.  
“Is Rose Quartz an odd name to normal people?”  
Allison gave me a small menacing glance but still continued her walking path.  
“Normal as in?”  
“Well to your average joe, someone who doesn’t break the box.”  
Allison tilted her head to the sun, eyes brows almost furrowed in thought.  
“Why do you ask?”  
I remember meeting Klaus yesterday and his quirky yet oddly comforting essence alone.  
“This random guy yesterday, who was a interesting figure to say the least, my mind just drifted to him.”  
“Interesting as in not your average joe?”  
I began fishing around my pocket for the card he gave me and quickly pulled it out, smoothing down the card stock.  
“Interesting as in gave me a business card, he apparently is a cult leader.”  
I left my hand for Allison to take the card and she happily did, an amused smirk playing on her face. Her eyes however seemed to falter once she began reading the text. Her smirk vanished and she completely stopped in her trail, her eyes skimming over and over again.  
“Where did you.. Where did you see this man?”  
“He was at the police station, he might have been arrested, I didn’t care to ask.”  
Allison finally broke contact from the paper and looked up to me, placing a steady hand on my arm leading me towards the parking lot.  
“Rose do you have anything to do today?”  
The question struck me as odd considering sue completely dropped the subject of the man.  
“No, nothing at all.”  
Allison finally came to a small car barked right on side of the street, practically shoving me into the passenger seat. She finally scrambled over to the drivers side and locked it her seatbelt.  
“I really hope you don’t mind but, are you up for a small adventure?”  
Allison’s face was dead serious but I could still find a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. While this was a random stranger I had never seen before yesterday, something in my gut told me to trust her. And so I did.  
“I’m always up for adventure.” 

The car ride was filled with tunes on the radio, mostly jazz and occasionally even some Elvis Presley. From the very minimal information given i pieced together that Klaus, this eccentric always on the verge of passing out, is Allison’s brother? It didn’t make much sense to me either but I ran with it, even if I was in a car with a crazy woman I can run fast enough. Although soon enough we turned off the dirt road and came upon a large white mansion, along with clean cut grass trimmed to be pristine. Me and her both got out of the car, even though Allison didn’t say a word, she didn’t need to, the mansion itself spoke the words, ‘rich’. We both wordlessly entered and began our journey through my many bedrooms and hallways, until we finally met a large back door leading to a pool. Klaus was sitting there on a pool float, a cigarette dangle from two fingers and a drink in the other hand.  
“Klaus?”  
“Allison?”  
The two shared a brief second of silence before both scrambled to meet the other. Allison going as far as to jump into the pool to meet her brother. As they embraced I quietly excused myself to give them some sort of privacy, reverting myself back to the back door.  
The back door directly connected to a large living room with most furniture covered in thin white sheets. My fingers traced delicate carvings against the wood as I continued on past the room, to the kitchen. The large kitchen matched most of the entire apart from checkered tiled flooring. A large dining table sat in the corner sun nook, many dishes and dirty silverware lay untouched. What peaked my interest was a stack of books perched right up on the corner, waiting to fall but gravity was working against it. I eventually made my way over to the stack, picking up the first one and thumbing the pages carefully.  
‘Shakespeare huh’  
I quickly tucked the book under my arm and continued on my journey, walking through numerous rooms and eventually up the stairwell. Most of the bedrooms had been frenzied, sheets and pillows thrown all around, but I did come around to one seemingly clean room. Gliding through the room it was clear this was one of the untouched, near the back of the house where nobody was to go. Even then as I neared the windows not a single speck of dust found anywhere, did I let out a breath. Klaus and Allison were now chattering away, both with large grins and not a care in the world. But my eyes flickered to another figure, more off to the side. A leather coat adorned him and you would get the impression he was tough, but his face said otherwise. He was watching Allison with such happiness he could have smiled his face off. If I didn’t know any better I would say this man appeared out of thin air, but yet I do know better. I caught myself in the moment studying his face and for a split second, I swore he glew a little blue. His head suddenly snapped in my direction and I quickly backed away from the window. Great now this guy is going to think I was a people watcher, although people watchers aren’t all that bad. It wasn’t until both Klaus and Allison made their way from the pool back towards the door did I start to scramble. I hadn’t want to be caught snooping through the house even if that’s exactly what I was doing. Beaming down the stairs I managed to come face to face with the duo, the third not in sight.  
“Rose without you I would never have reconnected with my brother, and for that I owe you one.”  
“ A ride home would be nice.”  
At that both siblings let out a hard chuckle, admittingly along with myself.  
“See what I told you, selfless.”  
I quickly tucked the book out from under my arm and sheepishly clutched it to my chest. I could already feel the heat rising on my cheeks, but it was courtesy to ask.  
“Is it ok If I borrow this? It just looked so-”  
Klaus quickly rose his hand and put them in front of him, as if to calm my nerves.  
“Take anything you want in the house, except you probably don’t want any of the sheets for… reasons.”  
Allison then glanced a look of disgust and hit Klaus in the chest, before sharing her own sly smile. I shocked myself even more by letting out a small laugh.  
“Come on let’s get on the road.”  
And with that we set off. 

“Rose you should really look into adding more spice to yourself.”  
Klaus and I were sitten in the back of Allison’s car while she aimlessly drove into town.  
“Is my unusual name not enough?”  
I had taken some joy in conversation with Klaus, he mostly talked about aimless tidbits of info. But it made for interesting conversation, a little funny as well.  
“I mean I should totally give you a makeover! A little eyeliner there maybe swap out the nice girl act for something more, punk emo.”  
“Punk Emo?”  
Apparently my head was now tilted at such an angle that Klaus couldn’t help but laugh loudly at my words. He gently lifted two hands to cup my face, squishing my cheeks slightly.  
“You know you are really pretty, If I wasn’t into guys I would def-“  
“Klaus! Sorry bout that Rose, anyway here is your stop, again thank you so much”  
I went to open my car door, stepping out when Klaus suddenly grabbed my hand, leaning in a little too close.  
“Don’t wander too far Rose.”  
And with that he restricted and I gently shut the door, and watched as they zoomed down the street. From the front yard my house looked like any other, but on the inside it was my humble abode. It housed my worst of days and my best of days, and today I was determined to make my day better. Last night after a few hours of restlessness I had decided to breakout my new recipe cards, or more famously my mom's chocolate chip cookies. The process of making the cookies involved overnight freezing, hence why I wasn’t facedeep into them by now. Strolling into my kitchen, humming a faint tune I began preparing a baking sheet. While the frozen cookie dough was enjoyable to eat, I rather leave some for Elliot. I can’t even fathom how bad he must feel, Elliot was definitely essentric in his own way not as much as Klaus but enough. And so my heart and head felt better as I pulled out a few trays of freshly baked cookies. As the cookies began to cool I quickly rushed upstairs, trading my now dirty covered shirt for a more dark colored blouse. Baking as well as cooking always sends me into a trance state, where time passes slowly but I don’t mind. Even now as I began to package away the cookies my mind seemed to linger and wander never focusing on a complete thought. My brain could not process the act of walking out my front door down the street making a single left until I was at Elliot's apartment door. Mary, the doors woman had let me in, we had exchanged pleasantries beforehand.  
Even now as I began to wrap my knuckles against the wood door, I couldn’t stick to a single thought. It wasn’t until the door swung open to a mystery man did I manage to choke out a sentence.  
“I made cookies.”  
The man was leaning against the door frame knife flipping in the air, a very scrutinizing gaze at me.  
“Name.”  
His words were more of a statement then a question, I couldn’t tell if he didn’t care or was trying to be intimidating, and if it was the later it was definitely working.  
“Rose, where is Elliot?”  
The man then looked behind him before leaving the door open and walking to a nearby door, knocking his knuckles frantically.  
“What could possibly, Oh Rose good to see you.”  
Elliot was now walking from the room to the front door blocking most of my view of the mystery man.  
“I made cookies, I just felt bad for the robbery.”  
Elliots eyes softened and a small grin stretched over his face, he always had a soft spot for me.  
“Thank you so much Rose you always-“  
“Did someone say cookies?”  
A sudden voice quipped from behind him, a young woman with chin length hair was standing behind Elliot. She suddenly came barreling through the door shoving Elliot out of the way. I quickly gave her the plate slightly fearful of being shoved as well. She quickly tore the bag open, biting into one small cookie.  
“These are really good, I’m gonna grab the recipe from you later.”  
And with that she dragged the other mystery man into another bedroom, even though I could hear their conversation moving to the next room.  
“Thank you Rose me and my… guests will enjoy them, also I will phone you once it’s good to come back into the shop.”  
I gave him a quick nod and turned to walk back to the front door, only stopping to look at the now closed door. It seemed as though since the mugging my mind would wander off whenever I was walking. My thoughts often swirled around never taking shape or form. It wasn’t until I was met with my soft bed did I realize I was home. Despite the alluring power of sleep, I could not rest. Not without a hot bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you figured i’ve already wrote a lot of this book and it just takes me time to publish chapters but i have a designated writing day tomorrow so i will get out new content soon as possible!! thank you and enjoy

My morning routine had been interrupted by the loud ringing of my telephone, specifically the one all the way downstairs and by the kitchen. I frantically scrambled to answer secretly hoping it was Elliot, calling me into work.  
“This is Rose.”   
“Rose! I knew it was you, what did I tell you? Franklin is a normal last name don’t blame you for ‘eeeup’ changing it.”   
“Klaus! Where are you calling from?   
By now I was leaning against the kitchen wall, twirling the phone cord in between my fingers.   
“Allison’s house! She’s making margaritas, do you like margaritas?”   
“Never tried one before”   
The phone went dead silent for a second, and I could only hear the faint breathing on the other side.  
“Klaus?”   
“You have never had a margarita?!? Come over this instant and try one!”   
“Klaus I really wouldn’t want to inp-”  
“Really we have some people here who would love to meet you, Hey give that back!”   
A strained grunt came from one end accompanied with lots of wrestling and grumbling.   
“Klaus?”  
“COME OVER!”   
And with that the line went dead, the only audible noise was my own breathing. I quickly set my phone on the receiver and crossed over to my phone book, conveniently placed right on my counter. Flipping through the pages until I got to one Mr and Mrs Chestnut. The address was further away then I hoped and it would be too far to walk. My car wasn’t an option, the old beat down vehicle could barely work by itself let alone with me in it. And so I rushed back to the phone and quickly ordered myself a Taxi, scheduled to arrive in 15 minutes. Considering I was already appropriately dressed, I skimmed out on going all the way upstairs. Instead opted for rummaging around to find a bottle of red wine to take over, for us or anyone who wanted some. Finally finding one, I slipped the bottle into a large paper bag, to be less suspicious. The large car horn out front sent me back to reality and I quickly scrambled outside but not before locking the door. Even after I gave the man conformation for the adresss he continued to look at my from an odd angle. It wasn’t until I payed and shut the car door did I finally shake away the uneasiness. Allison’s house was extremely nice, and even from looking at it, my head cleared and settled. I waited a few seconds before rapping my knuckles against the door, holding my breath slightly. Heavy footsteps sounded from inside the house and I let out a small chuckle under my breath.   
“Rose! See Allie I told you she would come.”   
Klaus was wearing no shirt much to my surprise, even if I half expected it. A few tattoos are apparent on his arms.  
“Hey Klaus.”   
I couldn’t get another word out before Klaus basically dragged me into the house, guiding me to the kitchen. Allison stood in a long coat with a dress underneath, it seemed her wardrobe consisted mostly of them. She smiled warmly at me before exchanging my measly bottle of red wine for a tall martini glass.   
“If I’m being honest Rose I don’t know how long I could’ve lasted with just my brother to hang out with.”   
She added a small snort at the end followed by a few several giggles, I hadn’t seen this side of Allison and to be honest it wasn’t all that bad. Sipping my drink slightly I realized both Allison and Klaus were now waiting on my response.   
“Holy cow it’s amazing”   
Klaus let out a small woop and patted me on my shoulder passing me to get something from the fridge. I eventually slinked into a chair by the kitchen table, slipping at the drink over time, loosening more and more up.   
“Where is the bathroom?”  
“Down the hall on the left.”  
I nodded and quickly left for the bathroom, mostly to calm my nerves. Splashing cold water on my face and on the back of my neck sent pleasant shivers down my spine. What I had not expected to hear was the rumedging of something coming from a room over. I immediately froze, I hadn’t heard anybody else since I came in and I’m sure Allison didn’t have any other guests. Even now as my hands froze, cold water hitting the sink I couldn’t think of a reasonable explanation. I slowely reached for the hand towel and began to dry my hands off, taking small steps to the open door. The hallway had few strands of light seeping through from open doors, but the muffled sounds came from the last one on the right, confidently door closed. I approached it softly, taking moments in between steps, pausing every time I heard the chatter of Klaus downstairs. The door seemed a million feet away and even then It felt as if I had to walk miles to reach it. The cold handle of the door shocked me back to reality, my hand had seemingly moved on its own turning the knob ever so slightly. I let the door silently open by its own weight, expecting some sort of jump scare. Instead what I found was the same man from yesterday, standing at the foot of a bed flipping through pages of a scrapbook, mostly consisting of Allison. He hadn’t noticed my interruption yet and I felt a heat rise on my cheeks, he obviously knew Allison and here I was intruding on him. Now I got a closer look at him, a black leather jacket placed atop some sort of fleece jacket. His hair was jet black and he wore a small smile on his face, as he thumbed through the pictures. His smile faded however as he turned the page and no more photos remained, now was my chance.   
“I didn’t know Allison had more guests.”   
The very sound of my voice caused him to slightly flinch, and finally look in my direction. At first he looked straight into my eyes before he moved his hand out to the left. His mouth started slowly opening, his jaw wide opened in shock?   
“You can see me?”   
Granted that isn’t the first thing most people should see when meeting new people, but if this was a friend of Klaus I wouldn’t be surprised.   
“Doesn’t everyone?”   
He suddenly started frantically rubbing his hand together while muttering to himself, pacing back and forth in the small room.   
“I gotta talk to Klaus.”  
He suddenly pushed right past me and down the hallway, to which I automatically followed suit. Every few seconds he would look back again to see if I was still following or maybe if I were actually real. I couldn’t decide between the two. We briskly made our way to the Kitchen where now only Klaus sat, Allison seemingly nowhere to be seen. Klaus’s face hinted a ghost of a smirk when he saw the other man, but quickly turned confused once he saw me trailing behind.   
“Klaus she can see me”  
Klaus pointed a finger between the two of us then to him, then began to run his eyes blinking, then watching both of us again.   
“That’s not possible, she cant- you don’t think she’s-“   
Klaus then admiringly shrugged his shoulders and dragged a hand along his face, deliberating the circumstance.  
“I’m confused, am I not supposed to see him?”   
Both shared a look before turning to me, Klaus immedetly standing and offering a chair next to his. He then turned to the open blender sat atop the counter and began pouring himself another margarita. The other men who now stood against the wall.   
“Look Rose sweetie precious little missy, Ben here my brother but not actually has been dead for how many years? 10? or is it technically -50?”   
Klaus took a swing of his margarita before letting out a small hiccup and returning to his seat next to me.   
“Dead?”   
I just managed to squeak out a small question and my voice was barely above a whisper. How could someone be dead but also standing in this kitchen? He talked to me, he was thumbing through photographs.   
“But that’s- that’s not possible”   
My voice was trembling and before I could even get another word out Klaus again started talking.  
“And technically I feel obligated to tell you this but, me Allison and Ben aren’t from around here or more like this time period. You see we had to stop the apocalypse in the year 2019 and we did a lot of shit that messed everything up so we got sent back to Dallas 1960’s and don’t even let me forget about my other siblings, I will have to introduce you sometime.”   
He then began to take a longer sip of margarita and I felt myself crumble. Slinking farther into the seat I held my face in both hands trying to process the information.   
“And me?”   
Klaus and Ben shared a look and just before Klaus began to explain, Ben intervened.   
“Klaus here can see ghosts, commune with the dead, that kind of stuff, and each of our siblings have different powers. It’s odd that a random woman from the 60’s would also be able to commune with the dead.”   
I don’t know how but I managed to bury myself deeper into the chair and slouch even more. Powers? Did I have powers? Commune with the dead? I can’t? The future? How did? why am I?   
“ I need to take a breather”   
I immediately rose from my seat, and began to wobble slightly to the front door. My breathing increased exponentially to the point where I felt as if I was suffocating. Breathe, Just breathe for a second. Clutching the door handle so hard it might break I slunk outside to the cool fresh air. Leaning against the wall space next to the door, my knees finally gave out and I slid against the wall. Klaus was from the future? Allison as well? But how is that even possible, it can’t be. More siblings? The man in the kitchen, Ben isn’t alive? How did I get these powers, was I born with them was it a freak accident? As the questions kept on coming my breathing still increased, in short small breaths. My head began spinning at the possiblities, I couldn’t breath, I needed air. I was shocked back to a cold hand across my forehead, Allison now crouched in front of me, worry stretched on her face.   
“Rose take a deep breath with me.”   
In, hold and out. Over and over until my breathing finally settled and the aching in my chest had gone down. Allison now was sitting right next to me, legs outstretched taking deep breaths with me.  
“Klaus told me.”   
I hummed in acknowledgment but continued to stare straight ahead, ignoring the pounding in my head.   
“What’s your power?”  
I hadn’t expected myself to ask, but I couldn’t stop it once it reached my lips. I turned to look at Allison who was now fiddling with her hands nervously.   
“I can tell people to do anything, it’s not as great as it sounds.”   
I nodded and looked now as a jogger passed by the house on the sidewalk. Big headphones connected to a small walkman clipped to his waist band, effectively blocking out all noise except for the music.   
“I’ll be inside if you need anything.”   
I hummed in response and sat for more moments, taking in the cool fresh air, not bothering to make a cohesive thought. It wasn’t until a voice brought me from my trance.   
“Does Allison live here?”  
My head snapped to my right, a boy no more than 13 stood in some sort of school uniform. Both of his hands were shoved into his pockets and he seemingly looked somewhat annoyed.   
“Yeah, Come with me.”   
I stood rather suddenly now on sturdy legs, and pushed through the front door, and the hallway to the kitchen.   
“Ah Rose would you- Five?”   
Klaus who was previously slumped slightly in his chair now stood up alert and tall.   
“Allison good to see you I see you already found Klaus.”   
This supposed ‘Five’ stormed around the kitchen, looking through various cupboards and even the fridge.   
“Five, How did you? Why, What?”   
‘Five’ Now took a long sip from a jug of orange juice and whipped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.   
“Diego wants to call a family meeting.”   
Both Allison and Klaus shared a look, I hadn’t previously noticed but Ben sat on the kitchen floor back to the wall.   
“The others? They are ok?”  
‘Five’ nodded and began pacing slightly around the kitchen rubbing his forefinger and middle finger together.   
“If you mean Luther then yes he’s fine, If you mean Vanya she has no memories, and Diego is obsessed with JFK. So yes the majority of us are doing fine.”   
Allison now stood clutching the counter behind her, glancing over at me.   
“Well what are we waiting for?”   
Klaus stood very suddenly and sauntered over to ‘Five’ placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“What’s the deal with her?”   
‘Five’ jutted a finger over his shoulder to me, and I suddenly felt slightly embarrassed at the three pairs of eyes on me.  
“She’s coming with us, or no deal.”   
It was Allison who now stood up for me, and it made my heart sour just a little, she trusted me enough to take me with her. Five instead sighed and placed both his arms out, Allison and Klaus stepping forward. Even as I stepped forward I looked behind me to see Ben, holding a small thumbs up, causing me to smile slightly. I gently placed a hand onto his forearm and in an instant we were off.


End file.
